


Mistaken Identity

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando gets mistaken for a wanted criminal.A vague sequel toNicknames.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as friendship or, if you want to read it as a sequel to [Nicknames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267040), as shippy/romantic.

"No, no, no!" Lando waved his hands emphatically, shaking his head, as he tried, again, to explain. "That's not me! I don't even look like him."

The two Bith bartenders looked at each other, then at Lando, and then back at the holo. It showed the face of a wanted criminal, Lukash Rennut, and the short summary said he was wanted by a Hutt, Zappec Gar, because of a large unpaid debt. There was a big reward for any bounty hunter who brought him in. Lando looked at the picture, the man was older than him, by at least ten years, he was definitely uglier, and had less hair. The only, small, insignificant similarity between them was the fact they both had mustaches. Oh, and the fact that in the holo, the guy was wearing a shirt of the same colour that Lando was currently wearing. If he had known, when he picked out the deep green shirt, that it would lead to this, he wouldn't have bought it.

The Bith were muttering quietly to each other, Lando rolled his eyes and slumped down in the seat. When they had come over earlier, pointing their blasters at him, he'd tried to play it safe, and had handed over his own blaster and held his hands up. Had he realised what they thought, that he was this Lukash guy, he would have run. Now, he didn't have that option, not really, not without a weapon.

One of the Bith, held up their comms device and took a holo of him, before tapping away. _Kriff,_ Lando thought unhappily, they were putting out a message with his picture, to any nearby bounty hunters. Crossing his arms, Lando glared at the Bith, and began to consider what could happen. Hopefully, any bounty hunter worth their salt would take one look at his holopicture and see that he was not at all the man they were looking for. _Hopefully._ However, Lando knew that there were a lot of  incompetent ones out there who would only see the large reward and not the fact that they didn't have the right guy. 

Sadly, he seemed to be in an area of the galaxy where there was an abundance of amateurish hunters because, to his dismay, _three_ turned up within a matter of hours. Today was definitely _not_ his day. The three bounty hunters began to argue amongst themselves, eager to be the one that would get the chance to capture Lukash. The tallest one, wearing a damaged red helmet and battered fatigues, started to wave his blaster around menacingly, and the other two, perhaps deciding this was more trouble than it was worth, backed off, slinking out of the bar. The two Bith bartenders looked nervously at the hunter, and, if they had wanted to try and get some credits for their find, they had clearly decided against trying because they headed to the back of the bar.  


The hunter pointed his weapon at Lando, and, with his free hand, motioned for Lando to get up. Reluctantly, he stood up, about to launch into a speech about how he was absolutely _not_ the man he was looking for and, that while he _may_ , on occasion, delve into the criminal underworld, he wasn't, at this moment, wanted for anything. But he was grabbed by the arm and hauled along before he could speak, as he was marched in the direction of an old, tired looking ship, he tried to talk to the hunter but was met only with silence. 

They entered the small ship and Lando firmly pushed into a seat in the cockpit, the bounty hunter taking the pilot's seat and starting up the vessel. Various possible scenarios ran through Lando's mind, maybe he could knock this guy out or try to reason with him or, or, or, well, he couldn't think of anything else at that moment. This was _bad,_ he was unarmed and on his way to an angry Hutt who would probably be even more angry when he realised Lando was not Lukash. If Lando was lucky, the Hutt would take it out on this bounty hunter and not on him, the innocent victim of a mistaken identity. 

The hunter turned to him, tilting his head slowly. Since he was wearing a helmet, Lando couldn't tell what he was thinking and so he just sat silently, wondering what was going to happen next. 

"You might wanna.....buckle up, _baby."_ His voice was muffled by the helmet and for a moment, Lando was unable to process what he'd said. 

"What?! I....what?!" Lando spluttered in surprise. Then, it dawned on him. 

_ Han.  _

It was so unexpected, so completely _not_ what he was expecting, that he was stunned. Han unclipped the helmet, pulling it off to reveal his smiling face.  


"Your face -!" He laughed. 

"How did you - what are you even doing here?!"

"Got a job a couple of planets away. Saw your face on the holofeed and, well, thought I could help you out. Found a guy who let me borrow this ship. Chewie should have picked up the Falcon by now, so don't worry about that."

"You scared - I mean, _worried_ me there for a second. I thought...." Lando trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief, as Han turned back to the ship's controls and began to fly towards a nearby docking station where the Falcon was.

"Well, I figured I should look the part. Y'know, like a proper bounty hunter."

Lando just laughed, relieved at his good fortune. 

" _Thank you."_ He said earnestly, reaching forward to clap Han on the shoulder, squeezing gently. 

Han shrugged, glancing quickly at Lando, a sly smile on his face, "No big deal."

"I owe you one."

Han gave a tiny shake of his head, "I told you, it's nothing."

Lando leaned back in his seat, "Nothing indeed. You dramatically came to my rescue. I'm touched."

“Yeah, I’m a regular hero, don’t you forget it.” Han joked. “You know....we _could_  try and get that reward money.”

“Uh, no thank you. And for the last time, I do _not_  look like that guy!” Lando huffed. “Now,” he said, with a wave of his hand, “take me back to my ship.” 

“Alright, alright.” Han said with a smile. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
